Friendly Love
by CheetahGirlXo
Summary: Gabe was just having a normal day but suddenly a person he would least expect comes at the door. It's Jo. Will he fall for her? Will Jo fall for Gabe? Read to find out! Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. An Unexpected Surprise

**Hey guys! Here I am with another fanfiction but its Good Luck Charlie fanfiction! I hope you like it! No flames please! Please Review! Jabe forever!**

** Gabe's POV **

I was silently in his room playing video games like usual. Okay, maybe not QUIETLY, but I didn't bother anybody. I was super bored. What else do you expect a regular 13 year old boy like me to do on a typical Monday? Well anyway, I had to watch Toby which is incredibly brave of mom and dad to let me take care of Toby. When I was left alone with Charlie it went horribly but I guess Toby is easier than Charlie.

Suddenly I heard a doorbell. _Ugghh, who could that, be? _I thought. I walked downstairs carrying Toby to the door. I opened the door and saw the least expected person I would see.

"Jo? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know I am still asking myself this question." Jo said.

I sarcastically laughed, "Ha ha."

Jo smiled, "Anyway, let me guess the baby in your arms is your little brother."

I stared, 'How do you know? I could be babysitting the neighbor's baby!"

Jo smirked, "No offense but I don't think anyone would give you a baby to take care of."

I tried to protest but Jo interrupted him, "Why is your voice deeper?"

I replied, "Puberty I guess."

Jo sighed, 'Anyway, you want to play video games upstairs?"

I slowly smiled, "Sure, I just have to feed Toby first."

Jo raised an eyebrow, "since when did you become such a responsible kid?'

I shrugged, "I guess ever since mom punished me for not buying Charlie's present."

Jo said, "Now this I GOT to see!"

I rolled my eyes, "He isn't going to throw up on me like Charlie did. He actually likes me."

Jo looked surprised, "Wait, how he does like you? You are not good with babies."

I said, "Well I guess I am just like him."

Jo looked more surprised, "Okay, well I will see it anyway, just in case I miss something embarrassing."

I just ignored her and walked into the kitchen and fed him bananas, like me he loved anything as long as it was food. Jo was shocked but smiled. I cleaned him up and then I took upstairs to put him to sleep.

**Jo's POV**

I was watching Gabe putting Toby to sleep. He actually wasn't lying when he said he was good with Toby. I can't believe I am going to say this but he is really good with Toby. Toby did everything Gabe wanted him to do. Once he was done he looked up at me and said, 'You want to play the game 'Die Zombies Die'?"

I said, 'Whatever stupid."

I played with him for about 2 hours and he is a total expert at video games. I actually liked playing with him. It was like playing with a good friend. Wait; did I really just say that?

Gabe interrupted my thoughts and said, 'Oh god, my family is going to come home any minute! You have to leave!"

I asked, "Why?"

Gabe replied, "Because, I'm not allowed to!"

_Of course even though he is doing what he's supposed to do, he still is breaking the rules._

Gabe said, "You have to go! I'll get grounded! You can come tomorrow though!"

I was shocked, "Tomorrow?"

Gabe said, "Y-yeah, but if you don't want to do-"

I interrupted, "No its okay what time?"

Gabe said, "Everyday at 5?"

I smiled, "Sure, stupid."

"Alright see ya!" Gabe said.

"See you tomorrow then I guess.' I said. I was confused, Gabe actually liked me at his house and even if he knows that he will get grounded he will risk it. Well today was a crazy day and it just started by me walking through his door. What a weird day!

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked it! I will update once a week every Saturday! Jabe forever! New episode on August 26****th****! Stay tuned!**


	2. Busted

** AN: Hi Guys! Here I am with chapter 2! I know it's a day early than promised but I already had it planned out! It's still going to be a week wait since school is going to start so sorry for a long but a little short wait! Please review!**

** Gabe's POV**

So, Jo and I have been meeting at my house everyday at 5:00. It's been going on for three weeks and I haven't been caught yet which was really awesome. Jo has really changed since I last saw her because she actually helped me with Toby and she is a total girly girl when it comes to fashion. Otherwise it's the same old Jo because she still calls me stupid, makes fun of me, and is a total tomboy.

Today we were playing with mud which is very immature of us but hey, you've got to be kids sometimes you know. Jo aimed the handful amount of mud at my face.

I know where this was going.

I said weakly, "Jo I know what you're thinking, but you aren't really going to—"

Jo interrupted me by throwing the mud straight at my face. I had an angry but sad expression on my face.

"Really Jo? Right in the face?" I asked.

"You should've seen you're face! Priceless!" Jo laughed.

I smiled evilly, "Well I guess I'll have to turn that frown upside down!"

Jo frowned, "Wait what do you mean by tha—"

I interrupted her by taking mud and smudging it all over her hair. These days, she really cares about her hair so one mess up to her hair and she freaks..

"Ahhh! Stupid, you're going to get it!" Jo screamed starting to chase me around.

I ran and ran away from her. She felt like a mile away. _"Whoa, when did I get so strong?" _I thought. Jo was suddenly on top of me. _"This is going to be super awkward." _I thought. Jo grabbed my shoulder and was about to flip me, but I flipped her first.

"When did I get so strong?" I thought accidently saying it out loud.

"Yeah stupid, when did you get so strong, now you can even beat me?" Jo said rubbing her arms.

She yelped in pain. I sort of felt bad for her so I offered her a hand. Suddenly as I was helping her up I heard a car coming in our driveway. _"Oh God, mom and dad!" _I suddenly dropped Jo and she screamed right next to my ear. The scream was so loud I felt like I just got deaf.

"Stupid, really you HAD to drop me?" Jo asked breathing heavily.

"Jo, please don't hit me, but my parents are home early." I said covering myself.

She looked like she wanted to slap me, "NOW! But we're covered in mud! How in the world are we going to clean up in 2 minutes?"

I yelled, "There's no time to explain! Just hurry it up!"

Jo took my jacket and started cleaning the mud off her with my jacket. Probably just to annoy me. Then suddenly I got an idea to get cleaned up faster. I got a garden hose and sprayed Jo with water from behind.

"You idiot! Can't you see a girl is trying to clean up here?" Jo screamed.

"Will you shut up? My parents can hear you!" Gabe said.

"Whatever! Like I care!" Jo said.

After we got cleaned up, I told Jo to go home by the back door. I was leading her to the door and then I heard a girl's voice, "Gabe? What are you doing?"

I turned around and Jo froze in her tracks. "Gabe, why is Jo with you?" Then I knew, it was Teddy. _"I'm dead! I'm done for!"_ I thought.

I said, "Honestly, I don't know how it started."

Teddy scolded like usual, "Gabe…"

"I'm serious! I mean if I tell you my story, can you please not tell mom and dad?"

Teddy nodded eagerly, "Yes! Now tell me!"

I said, "Okay, so three weeks ago I was playing video games and watching Toby and then I heard a doorbell. It was Jo and since I know she hates me I was wondering why she was here but she never told me." She comes to our house at 5:00 Monday through Fridays ever since.

Teddy smiled, "Jo, why did you want to see Gabe?"

I curiously looked at her and then she sighed, 'Uh, fine! I was bored and all my friends were out of town so I guess I kind of missed you since I haven't seen you in a while. There, now laugh!"

I was truthfully speechless. Jo Keener actually MISSED me! I did the unexpected and hugged her.

"I can't believe I am going to say this but I missed you too." I said smiling.

Jo smiled brightly and took her jacket and waved. Teddy looked at me and said, "Why were you two wet?"

I quickly said, "No reason."

Teddy replied, "Uh huh…."

As I saw her walk away and I thought, _"Does she know something I don't?"_

**AN: There you have it! I hope you liked it! This story won't end anytime soon! I have a lot more problems for Gabe and Jo! So don't worry! I'll update next week!**


	3. The Big Mistake

**AN: Hey guys! Here's another chapter! If you have any suggestions or ideas for the stories I'll take it! Thanks for your support! Sorry for short chapter! Please review!**

JO'S POV

So I was at Gabe's house again and this time Teddy was here since her date with Spencer got cancelled.**(Just putting it out there I LOVE Seddy!)** So Gabe and I played Die Zombies Die since we couldn't do anything that was "dangerous" in her opinion. Gabe was obviously winning because he is a video game freak. I would say I was doing pretty well because I was 20 points away. The bad news was that the game was ending. Once it ended Gabe won for the 5th time and he was doing his victory dance like usual. I was so annoyed and bored I threw a pillow at him.

Gabe looked annoyed, "What the heck, Jo?"

I simply said, "I was bored."

Gabe yelled, "Yeah, well is your entertainment ALWAYS going to be hitting me with something or annoying me?"

Jo replied, "Yeah, pretty much."

Then Gabe threw his videogame controller at me. It hurt REALLY bad.

I screamed, "Stupid, you're going to get it!

I tried to punch him but he dodged and he tried to flip me but I flipped back right on the ground. We must have been loud because Teddy came in the room.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Teddy asked.

Gabe and I were in a awkward position I was about to punch him and he held me about to flip me.

"Nothing!" Me and Gabe said at the same time as we let go.

Teddy looked exhausted, "Guys, stop acting like 13 years old!"

Gabe said, "Um, we are 13."

I nodded agreeing with Gabe. _'When did Teddy and PJ switch brains?'_

Teddy slapped her forehead, "I mean start acting like a 21 year old."

I replied, "Well how are we going to do that, we aren't even old enough to act like one."

Teddy yelled, "Just don't do anything stupid!"

I mumbled, "Well quite impossible since we have stupid right next to me."

Gabe probably heard me because he lunged at me.

Teddy said, "GUYS!"

Gabe flipped me for real. I yelped in pain, I heard a crack and my leg was burning with pain.

Teddy yelled loudly, "DUDE!"

Teddy asked, "Jo you okay?"

I tried to sound not weak so I lied, "Yeah, just fine!" I tried to get up but I fell back down hard. "No I'm not!"

Teddy had a mad look on her face, "Gabe, you hurt Jo!"

Gabe actually looked guilty, "I'm so sorry Jo! I didn't think that I would cause you THAT much pain!"

I smiled weakly, "I'm sure you didn't mean it!"

Teddy said, "Gabe, you aren't allowed to have Jo over anymore, you obviously caused her pain!"

Gabe protested, "But, we ALWAYS hurt each other! Its our way of bonding!"

Teddy yelled, "No! Jo, leave!"

I looked down and left. _'Why do I feel so sad? It's Gabe I mean its not like I like him like him.'_

**Gabe POV**

Teddy just told Jo to leave and we were fighting about Jo. _'Why am I fighting so hard just to get Jo in our house? It's not like I like her like her…..' _ That's when Mom and Dad came in and we stopped fighting.

Mom shrieked, "Gabe! You broke the rules! You're grounded for 2 weeks!"

Gabe mumbled, "Naturally, like I care!"

Teddy was following me as I ran upstairs, "Gabe! I'm sorry! I didn't know they would come home early and hear our conversation!"

I replied, " Wouldn't matter Jo is hurt and her leg is broken. She texted me."

Teddy asked, "Gabe, are you okay?"

I yelled, "I really didn't mean it okay! I didn't know she was going to be in serious harm!"

Teddy said, "Calm down, I know you like her and care for her but —"

I held my hands up in protest, "Whoa! I don't like her like that!

Teddy smirked as she left the room, "Mmm hmm!"

_'I don't like her like that! Okay maybe a little. Oh no my crush on her is growing back!'_

**AN: Well there you have it! Now updating is all over the place so I will update super soon 7 days at most! I hope you liked it! The next chapter is how Jo is handling the situation. I'm probably ending it 3 months later. What y'all think? **


	4. AN: How I will update my stories

**AN: Look guys, I am so sorry for the wait. Now that the school year has started I haven't really got to do ANY of my fanfiction stories so here is the order I'll update:**

**~Friendly Love: Every Sunday**

**~KICK: One Shot moments : Every Saturday (NEW! Starts on next Saturday)**

**~You're Worth Fighting For: Every Saturday (One Chapter)**

**Sorry again for the wait so I guess here is the AN for you! Chapter update today! **

**By the way expect the fanfic on Saturdays YWFR 6:00 and KOSM 6:30. Friendly Love 3:00!**

**Enjoy the rest of your week and next week make it your best! GLC tonight! Bye! **

** Love Always,**

** Rachita**


	5. SUPRISE! Nothing to do with the story!

**A/N: Hey Guys! Now I know you guys probably have NEVER heard of Gradley but this week I'm doing stories for actor/actress crush. So in this case this is G Hannelius and Bradley Steven Perry. Now I really hope nobody reports this because I am a huge fan of them because they had a crush on each other in the beginning of working together. So enjoy! This is about G and Bradley back on the GLC set.**

**Bradley's POV**

Today was apparently a surprise for me because the whole set was giggling and whispering. They just were quiet when I came around. It was really weird and I don't understand why they can't just tell me. But, Good Luck Charlie was renewed for a fourth season which makes me happy. It was the first episode and on my script, I talk to a girl who I apparently had chemistry with. I ran through the list of girls my age that my character had chemistry with. _Kit? No, Ryan is on the new show See Dad Run. Emma? Well I guess since she isn't busy. Jo? No, G is doing Dog With a Blog and she's the star so she can't be on again._

"Okay places everyone!" Dan said. **(AN: Dan is the director in the actual show)**

I got into my place and took a deep breath. _Now I finally after 2 weeks get to find out who the girl is. I'm going to have to spend time with her on the show for 6 episodes this season! _

"And…. ACTION!" Dan said.

_Ding dong._ There was the door bell and I reached to grab the door as I turned the knob I got nervous again but once I opened it I see….

_G? But, why? _ I tried to stay in character but it was really hard.

"Jo? What are you doing here?" I asked but that was really my question too. I had to improv because it was obvious I didn't get the real script.

"Hey stupid, oh I don't know I just didn't see you for a long time I guess," G as Jo said.

"So do you want to hang out today?" I asked

"Uh, I uh, gotta take off my make up!" G quickly said.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked.

**G's POV**

I don't know why but I felt butterflies when Bradley as Gabe asked me to hang out.

I just took off my make up and put it on again. Weird? Right? Oh no I think my crush is growing back on him again!

I came out and Bradley said, "You want to hang out?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Sure!"

We were about to go upstairs but the mom Amy came to interrupt us, "Gabe, what are you doing?"

I gulped,_ Seriously, now out of ALL times! I thought we had to improv it to THAT much._

Bradley stuttered, "J-just hanging out mom!"

_Oh we are messing up big time today!_

**Bradley's POV**

We are messing up big time today! Ugh why couldn't it be Emma or even Kit! It wouldn't be awkward if she came. Wait, am I seriously nervous around G? Come on that is ridiculous! Okay I have to admit I had a crush on her in the beginning but not now right? Right? Oh god I have a crush on her!

Amy said, "Come on Gabe what is Jo doing here?"

G stuttered, "Um uh we were just—"

I saved her from messing up, "We haven't seen each other in a long time so she came over. _I _invited her over.

G looked over me in amazement sending me a message through her eyes and smile. I could read her message she meant, _Thanks for the save!_

I smiled back and the producer said, "Cut! Great work guys!"

G started to scream, "Great work guys! Come on I did terrible I stuttered the whole time!"

I corrected her saying, "Hey, _I_ screwed up more than you!"

G started to argue, "No you didn't!"

I argued back, "Yes I did!"

G said, "Didn't!"

I said, "Did!"

Then Dan said, "Hold up guys! Since when did you guys start acting all nervous around each other?"

G said slapping her forehead, "Don't ask me, ask him!"

I said, "Why?"

G said, "You changed! In a MUCH better way! You are more good-looking, your voice got deeper, your more cuter, your more talented and got better in acting and did I really just say that out loud!"

I smiled, "Yeah! Hey you changed too!"

G threw her hands in the air, "In WHAT way?"

I said, "You got prettier, you got cuter, you got more talented in singing and got better in acting, heck you have your own show now!"

G smiled, "Thanks Bradley."

G came up and kissed me on the cheek and blushed.

I turned red and said, "Thanks for being here today."

G smiled, "I couldn't say no! I don't have shooting again for DWAB until Summer."

I said happily, "You can still be Jo!"

G grinned, "Yeah!"

I nervously asked her, "Since we both like each other, do you want to go out and get pizza?"

G said, "Yeah! Let's go!"

I smiled and hugged her then we went to the pizza place holding hands. I saw Bridgit smiling and she gave me a sign saying, _Great Job Bradley! Jabe for the win! Finally after 2 years! _

I smiled and thought, _this will be an amazing GLC shooting season._

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? This is not my best one but I tried my best to make it great! Please only positive reviews! Tell me what you thought! I'll take any ideas or improvements you want me to do! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	6. AN: Recognition

Dear Readers,

I just got 2 amazing reviews in my email about Friendly Love that got me started again. I actually had the whole story planned out from before but I just have to type it. I am so sorry that I couldn't update my stories! I just had so much going on this year but I'll learn to manage my time. I would like to thank the reviewers: Arosequartz and ReVeNgE312. Thank you so much for the inspiration! So this is how it's going to work. Summer I have all day lol so I will update every 3 days to make it work. I have a lot of work to do but you guys deserve it. To be honest I didn't expect that much reviews for a glc fanfic. But I'll make 2 chapters for you and another chapter for specifically ReVeNgE312. Thank you again for the support! I am so sorry for being busy!

Love From,

Rachita:)

P.S: For any of you who have a twitter! My twitter name is Cheetah_Girl_Xo and Instagram is JustSmileForMe174


End file.
